Sombre douleur
by Ryry the dark
Summary: Voici le second et dernier chapitre de cette histoire un peu sombre. Reviews s.v.p. c'est ma première histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Sombres douleurs**

**Chapitre 1 L'enfant!**

Noir la nuit, sans lune, sans étoiles. Dans l'absence de vie, un être court et fuit son destin. Roi, prince, sauveur ou paysan; ce n'est pas important. Seul le son de ses pas sur le sol de terre battue compte. Les créatures cachées dans les ombres le voient, le suivent et fuient. Ce garçon n'est plus rien ni personne mais se croit tout. Son imaginaire le voit partout sauf là ou il est acclamé par une foule, ordonnant, croyant et se perdant. Est-ce des souvenirs ou autres choses il ne le sait pas et personne ne peut le lui dire. Il court depuis des heures, épuisé, le souffle court; il trébuche et tombe. Puis la fatigue de son corps meurtrit prend le dessus et le noir se fait encore plus noir.

Il se réveil, ne sait plus où il se trouve malgré un sentiment de bien être qui s'échappe de la pièce. Tout y est brouillé pour ses yeux myopes et alors qu'il désespère de voir quelque chose, vieil homme avec une longue barbe. On voit que le réveil de l'enfant lui fait plaisir. L'Enfant le regarde, sais qu'il devrait le reconnaître mais ne le peut pas. Et alors que l'inconnu prend conscience de ce fait, le scintillement dans ses yeux s'éteint pour faire la place à une douloureuse compréhension. Il sort alors et laisse l'être brisé par des tourments inimaginables seul avec ses souvenirs et ses malheurs.

Cet inconnu rejoint d'autres gens dans une pièce bien trop silencieuse. Il regarde un homme plutôt grand et le regret prend toute la place dans ses pupilles.

- Non mon bon ami, Harry n'est plus lui-même et ne redeviendra sans doute jamais selon Pompom. Cesse de te faire du mal Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 Souvenirs et vieil homme!**

Douleur! Voilà ce que son corps lui disait. Trop mal pour penser correctement, trop mal pour vivre même. Pourtant il vit malgré lui! Il se sauvait dans son esprit, fuyant ses bourreaux, laissant son corps choisir des choses à faire. Oh, il sentait son corps, mais n'avait ni la volonté ni la force d'empêcher son corps de se mouvoir. Il ne prenait même pas conscience, tant il était perdu dans sa douleur, de la noirceur même de l'air et des petits êtres cachés, mais inoffensifs, cachés tout autour et qui l'observaient. Puis sans qu'il le sente plus qu'autre chose, il trébuche et tombe. Son esprit, libéré durant quelques instants de la douleur, s'illumine de toutes pars. Il comprend, il sait mais il est impuissant face à cela. Et tout aussi vite, l'obscurité revient et cache ce qu'il croit savoir.

Alors qu'il attend que la douleur revienne, il se retrouve face à lui-même. Sa vie, ses pensées, ses doutes et ses peurs; tout lui saute au visage. Chaque mots mauvais, chaque coups intentionnels, tout lui revient en plus fort. Sans arrêt et à répétition, il sent la douleur de ces gestes le frapper et faire s'ouvrir de nouvelles blessures en lui. Et alors qu'il croyait y échapper, il voit LE souvenir qu'il craint plus que tout: son dernier été à Privet Drive. Son oncle, son cousin et ses amis; tous sur lui, en lui. Durant des semaines, peut-être même des mois. Il sait alors pourquoi il fuit, qui et quoi aussi. Ce n'est pas les coups ni les paroles, mais cette dernière humiliation. Il ne sent même pas l'arrivé d'un vieil homme près de son corps brisé étendu dans la noirceur et l'humidité d'une sombre forêt. Il ne le voit pas se pencher et lui dire:

- Je suis désolé Harry. J'aurais dû t'écouter et te croire. Comprendre ta détresse à temps pour empêcher sa.

Autour du vieil homme, on entend de "pop" et on peut voir d'autres hommes arriver. L'un d'eux lui demande comment va l'enfant.

- Je ne sais pas Rémus, mais je sais que nous sommes arrivé trop tard. Une fois de plus!

Ils récupérèrent l'enfant, puis quitte les lieux aussi vite qu'ils y sont arrivés. Ils atterrissent dans une vieille maison où dès qu'ils y arrivent un cri s'élève:

-NNNNNNNNOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN!!! Que lui est-il arrivé Albus?

- Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire Sirius. Il faut que Poppy le voit ou qu'il se réveille pour le savoir.

L'infirmière sortie alors de la chambre de l'enfant et appela Albus. Ce dernier arrive alors que la femme secoue la tête et pleure sans retenue.

-Je ne peux rien faire pour le sauver Albus. Tous les sévices qu'il a subit peuvent être soignés facilement. Mais c'est pour son esprit que je craint le plus.

-Puis-je le voir Poppy?

-Oui monsieur!

-Ne dites surtout rien aux autres avant que je ne revienne.

-Bien!

Albus rentre alors dans la petite chambre et voit cette minuscule silhouette dans le lit qui semble immense tout autour de lui. L'enfant se réveil de ce qui semble être un mauvais rêve et semble chercher quelque chose. Le vieil homme s'approche et lui mets à se moment la paire de lunette trop grosse pour cette personne. À peine les lunettes posées sur son nez, l'observation de l'enfant reprend. Puis il semble remarquer l'adulte. Albus voit clairement que ce jeune enfant ne le reconnais plus, pas plus qu'il ne semble reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouve. Alors que ces derniers espoirs s'éteignent, il sort et referme la porte de cette pièce devenu le refuge d'une âme errante aux sombres souvenirs.

* * *

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'aimerais dire merci à ceux qui l'ont lu même si une seule personne c'est manifestée pour l'indiquer. Maintenant, les choses obligatoires : tous les personnages et le monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à J.K. Rowling pour le plus grand malheur de mon compte en banque (et surement pas juste le mien) seule la situation et les faits décrit dans cette fics m'appartiennent. 


End file.
